rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jauparturnid Emperors
The Jaupartūrnid Dynasty existed around 360,000 years after the Kyrvotin Invasion. Early Jaupartūrnid era *Targhuntar III **Founded the Sixteenth Vozonid Empire under his Jaupartūrnid Dynasty and revolted against Vilonian rule over Vozolaz. For thirty years, he also had to stop periodical revolts led by impatient, enraged fanatics who tried to kill anyone who "praises hard work, toil, sacrifice, patience, and losing". 34 childish emperors (roughly 200 years) The "childish emperors" were named as such because of their petulant obsessions, their selfish attitude, their incompetent leadership, and their poor tempers -- they absorbed those characteristics from social attitudes formed during the oppressive Vilonian rule that led to an obsession with being selfish and "perfect". What was very notorious about some of them was that they even killed their own parents over petty offenses, a horrible deed that most past dynasties had never committed. Furthermore, most of them -- except the "good emperors" Ailōrin and his son Tajauzol -- had so little respect for the Gods that incidents of them destroying temples and sacred sites were common. *Targhunskar (1st, son) **Was extremely obsessed with television shows. During his time, the Vozonid people have become so dependent on their Emperors, that most let them do as they pleased out of fear of being killed or getting cursed by their gods. *The second and third emperors were decent men, although the third was murdered by his son Arvauno in a fit of rage. *Arvauno (4th, son) **Was a bad-tempered monarch. **He established a prime minister to manage his country's daily affairs. **Executed with his wife by hanging by his son Jarazol for their nagging and prohibitions on various entertainments. It was under Arvauno's time when people started to doubt the worth of their rulers. *Jarazol (5th, son) **Jarazol was so drunk, that his brother had to take control of the empire in his place. He instituted laws that required everyone to make the imperial household more pampered. **Executed by being cut with a laser grid by his son Aidortar, as the latter hated him for restricting his computer usage and scolding him during his childhood. *Aidortar (6th, son) **Aidortar was extremely obsessed with computer games, that he ordered certain people within and outside his country executed for insulting him online. Due to the ridiculous nature of their "crimes", the police simply allowed them to insult him more. **He was also a hot-tempered lad. **He was struck by lightning on the 2nd year of his reign, and was succeeded by his brother. *The seventh and eighth hated their own parents -- and technically each other. When Ujarnoz became the eighth emperor he banished his father and mother into a villa to the east so he would not be disturbed, and they were killed in a tropical storm. He was then deposed by his son with the support of the commoners and nobles. *Ailōrin the Forgiving (9th, son) **He loved his parents, so he let his father Ujarnoz live for the rest of his years. **On his son Tajauzol's 18th birthday, he attempted to kill himself, as he feared that his son will torture him like his ancestors did to their parents. Tajauzol himself, who swore never to hurt him or his mother, caught him from reaching the ground. *Tajauzol the Benevolent/Failure (10th, son) **He was renowned for his kindness, both to his family and to his country's people. **However, his attempts to improve the lives of disabled people and "rejects" throughout the empire caused many of his obsessed subjects to hate him more as a "great failure". He also loved to have an aviary filled with many colourful birds from all over the world. *Dzhantinoz (12th, son) **He never had children out of fear that they would kill him in the future. **He was overthrown by his brother Azaimakoz. *Azaimakoz (13th, brother) **He was very hot-tempered. **Lost the throne after a fight with his brother, and banished to Vilon where he died as a drunkard. *Ozoimuroz (14th, brother) *Tazaiknoroz (26th, son) **He waged wars over losing soccer matches, and he was then overthrown by his vain sister. **He spent the rest of his days as a commoner until he was killed by an irate mob of foreigners. *Sramjonaz (27th, sister) **She was one of four consecutive Empresses, and she was so obsessed with pink hair dye that she later died of poisoning from overuse. *Alkonaz (28th, daughter) **She was more capable than her mother, but she was obsessed with cats. *Aidirantrorjaz (29th, gc) **She was too obsessed with operas and holojector dramas. *Adisuvantaz (30th, gc) **She was very obsessed with horses and dolls, that she kept several Ontemazei slaves as her "dolls". Said slaves were returned to Ontemaz after she was overthrown, as they feared that the Vozonids would tear them to pieces over their alien-ness. **She was later deposed by her cousin, who was annoyed by her wastage of the economy. *Adivoinoz III (34th, son) **He liked to keep condor birds. **Murdered by his son Naldarau, as the latter hated him for his scoldings and restrictions. Late Jaupartūrnid era *Naldarau (36th, son) **Murdered his own father, mother, priests, teachers, and mentors in a fit of rage. He only ruled for four days before he himself was shot in the head by his cousin Rhôndovon II. Because of his deeds, his cousin was listed as the first monarch of the latter dynasty instead of him. *Rhôndovon II (37th, cousin) **Ruled for 36 years. **Launched nuclear weapons towards Vilon to annihilate its people for the Cult of Perfection's terrorism, conquered it, and desecrated the graves of the rulers that oppressed Vozolaz. **Threatened a war against the Kingdom of Ardarisko over losing a videogame, was overthrown by his brother and then reduced to being a civilian. Spent the short remainder of his life raging against his brother and conducting failed plots to kill him. *Himaujutoz/Rhôndovon III the Purifier (38th, brother) **Was a more competent ruler who improved diplomatic relations with other nations, including Ardarisko -- as a result of his predecessor's threats, freemium apps became more generous out of fear of sparking another international crisis. **He welcomed a runaway from the Cyan Senate, Asterion, who was a former megastructure engineer who was upset by his superiors' poor treatment. Stāros (as he was known) helped the Vozonids improve their technology, allowing the Vozonids to develop more efficient space travel and sabotage the Cyan Senate. **After an assassination attempt by his deposed brother, he was finally slain during a meeting. *Môndotūro the Liberator (39th, son) **Expanded Vozolaz's space territories in response to the growing tyranny of a new galactic superpower, the Cyan Senate. **June 19, 92 BG - May 2, 89 BG - In the latter part of his reign, the Cyan Senate attacked the nearby planet of Luril (then known as Ontemâz) after finding a shortcut to Jerde's star system. They nearly exterminated most of the clone inhabitants before launching attacks on Jerde until they were repelled by the other Jerdiskar nations who fought over the spoils. The enraged survivors spent the next decades creating their own empire to seek vengeance. **90 BG - He was killed in a space battle against the Cyan Senate's fleets. Zemasor's reign of terror *Zemasor the Perfect/Accursed (40th, son) **Coronated at March 17, 90 BG; 90 years before the Green Years cataclysm. **At the early part of his reign, the Vilonians revolted and set up their empire. **During the early years of his reign, a machine ("Insta-Cure") was utilised to quickly heal serious health conditions. As it is used by some governments to "cure" certain groups of people (such as autistic citizens, homosexuals, and political dissidents), that same machine became the subject of many terrorist attacks. **71-36 BG - He was a cruel emperor who cared more about militarising his empire and spreading his rule throughout the Galaxy. To forcibly mobilise his people for his campaign of total war, he enslaved or killed off various dissidents and disabled people throughout his empire. Later, he ordered the construction of several satellites equipped with superweapons to destroy the Vilonian Empire and the southerly prison colony of Kāndura. **Initially, most of his people supported his agenda without question, as they sought to see their empire prevail over the rest of the world and the hated Cyan Senate. However, their desire to become more perfect resulted in more suicides and mass murders, so Zemasor attempted to produce cloned soldiers for his wars. **69-37 BG - He wages wars against the other nations of Jerde to "punish" them for their offenses and beliefs by using superweapon satellites. Many of them were shot down by the squads sent by an international coalition before they were able to destroy most of humanity. **May 23, 63 BG - The provinces along the western mountains revolt, and many of them regain their independence. They later form the Dai Mandorai alliance to defend each other from the Vozonids' armies. **60 BG - The stocky, clown-like Lausorijô folk revolt against the cruelty of the Ontemâzei government, and are nearly exterminated. The survivors, joined by some rebels of various races, flee to the territory of the Dai Mandorai. **July 23, 36 BG - When one of his sons, Nizojal, objected to his policies, he banished him and his family to Īrajon. There, the rebellious inhabitants coronated him as their own emperor. **October 1, 36 BG - While he and his eldest son Mandituroz lead a counter-attack against Vilonian rebels, they were beheaded and cut to pieces by Ontemâzei agents. *Varvuoroz (41st and last, son) **Continued to lead Vozolaz in its war against the Ontemâzei fleets. **He was too obsessed with religious rites, as he sought to apologise to the Gods, ancestors, and wights for the great sins of his dynasty. **November 10, 0 BG - While conducting a ceremony at the Great Temple of Mahandaro, he was killed by the Ontemâzei's toxic superweapons. The Ontemâzei then devastate the rest of Jerde using similar weaponry before colonising its lush, poison-ridden surface; they later fight, kill, and eat each other as they try to become the dominant faction of their new colonies, until the Vozonids and other human survivors defeat and enslave them. His younger brother Lūmboroz claimed to be his successor after seizing a piece of Mahandaro near the Great Temple's ruins, which his son Jazotūroz took his place as he ruled over the Burrow City of Narzonjontar. *Nizojal the Righteous/Traitor (41st according to Irajon, son) **Was the more popular among Zemasor's sons and daughters for supporting the people and protecting them from his father's wrath and the Perfectionists' ruthless rage. **July 23 - 36 BG - For his dissent against his father, he, his wife, and his children were exiled to the westerly island province of Irajon, where he became the locals' emperor. **After driving the loyalists out of his territory, he spent the years of his rule preparing his country for the assaults of the Vozonids, the Cyan Senate, and later the Ontemâzei Empire. **November 11, 0 BG - He was killed by the Ontemâzei's toxin bombs, and his son Tarboz was crowned as emperor in his place. See also * Emperors after Zannoz * Wannaenid Emperors * Cyan Senate presidents Category:Lists Category:Green Years